


The First Thing

by RainingPrince



Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [11]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Aziraphale and Crowley Relationship (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), could be read as soulmates if you squint, yeah that, you ever meet someone’s eyes from across the room and just know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: What was the first thing Aziraphale thought when he saw Crowley on the wall?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594831
Kudos: 9





	The First Thing

It was not love at first sight.  
It was a lot of different things, in a lot of different ways. Many of which may or may not ever be comprehensible to a human mind, certainly not all at once. Sure, one could call it love, if one squinted at it from a precise angle through a dimension humans do not yet have a word for at precisely 37 nanoseconds past 1:02 in the morning on a cloudy day. One could just as easily call it Bladnflëidhe. No, I don’t know how to pronounce that either.  
The point stands that it was not some wold-shifting, earth-shattering realization; some sudden reorientation of self and soul (Aziraphale still wasn’t entirely sure what a soul was or if he had one but that’s beside the point), and there wasn’t some cosmic crescendo booming in the background as the point-of-view camera zoomed in to focus on what was clearly the most important thing now, pay attention. Nowhere near so dramatic.  
And yet, it was still just about the clearest memory Aziraphale had of anything- even just over 6000 years later.  
Standing on the wall of Eden, the air dusty but cool, and almost alive with unfamiliar promise, possibility. The breeze in his wings gently brushing through his feathers, a teasing temptation of flight. Two small dark figures in the distance, steadily and bravely taking their first few steps toward freedom- toward the unknown.  
Hearing a sound, or perhaps more accurately sensing the tiniest of tugs at the edge of his senses, turning to look over his shoulder as someone slipped up the wall and stood up. He changed his face and looked out over the open sand, and the first thing that popped into Aziraphale’s mind was _Oh, it’s you. Hello._

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt but someone pointed out it works just as well as a stand-alone piece and honestly I can’t disagree. Anyone is still free to expand on it if they like, I’d appreciate an inspired by link so I can read it <3  
> Preeeeety sure Bladnflëidhe is not a real word. I looked it up and got exactly 0 google results, but I could be wrong /shrug.


End file.
